


【赫海】《小恶魔》07

by Rabbit5990



Series: 《小恶魔》 [7]
Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbit5990/pseuds/Rabbit5990





	【赫海】《小恶魔》07

07.

 

李东海倒是接受了李赫宰的固定炮友的提议，毕竟器大活好还多金的炮友还真不多见。而且李赫宰是真的对他很好，李东海嫌他总是发信息烦，他就收买了李东海的室友和平日里与李东海关系比较好的同学，在他熬了通宵的第二天清晨给他带好热牛奶，在他忘记吃饭的时候给他带热乎乎的饭菜。无微不至的关怀与照顾让李东海觉得心头一暖的同时也开始担心了起来，因为他发现，自己好像在贪恋这份温暖。

李赫宰最近估计是很忙，好几个周末都没有约李东海，而李东海也不知道自己是怎么了，李赫宰不找他，他也没有跟其他人做的兴致，他甚至想发短信问李赫宰在干什么。

这个念头仅仅在脑海里存在了一秒就被李东海亲手消灭掉了，一定是他对自己太好加上自己最近正好有点寂寞了，一定是这样，李东海一边将手机上编辑好的文字全部删除掉一边这样想着。

和李赫宰再见面已经是一个月后的事情了，李赫宰的简讯传来的时候李东海正趴在课桌前第无数次修改着被老师挑刺的稿子，口袋里的手机“呜呜”作响，他将手机掏出来，却在看见那人传来的简讯的一瞬间失了神，对话框里输入的文字删掉又重新输入，其实他有很多话想问那个人，最后却都变成了一个显得有些枯燥无味的“好。”字。

李赫宰没像前几次一样直接跟男孩约在了酒店见面，而是约在了一间高档的西餐厅里。华丽的水晶灯将柔和的光线投射在男孩的脸上，将他整个人衬的熠熠生辉，本就生的无可挑剔的五官在灯光下显得更为美丽动人。深秋的夜晚已经有了些许凉意，李赫宰贴心的替男孩拉开座椅，将男孩脱下的外套递给侍者，柔着嗓子告诉男孩这里的牛排十分好吃。

从前菜，沙拉，再到牛排，李赫宰一直细心地替男孩将餐食置于他的面前，甚至小声的告诉他这个牛排是这里最有名的大厨精心烹制的。任何人面对这样温柔的李赫宰大概都会无法自控的沦陷其中，可李东海明显没有，他反而觉得这样的李赫宰让他心里一阵慌乱，这样的温柔对待明显的与他定义的他们之间的关系不符。太奇怪了，这一切都太奇怪了。

两个人各怀心事的用完了晚餐，李赫宰却不急着进行下一项活动，他伸手去握住了男孩无意识的置于桌上的手，在男孩反应过来之前收紧了手指将其包裹在掌心里，大拇指细细的磨挲的男孩的手背。摇曳的烛光中看着对方的脸都那么的不真切，李赫宰顿了顿，开口道：“东海，你不必心急的躲开我。”  
“我也不会强迫你接受我。”  
“我相信，总有一天你会看清自己的心的。”

闻言李东海愣了愣，过了一会儿才回过神来，有些不自然的咳了两声便将自己的手从男人的掌心里抽了出来，他开口，依旧是和从前一般的调皮的小恶魔般的口吻。  
“别废话啦大叔，要做就快点。”  
“我最近很忙。”

被拎进酒店房间的时候李东海才明白李赫宰为什么今晚会选择这一处作为他们的约会地点，酒店的顶层是餐厅，楼下便是客房，还真是很方便。可是今天却没有像以前他们每次见面那般发展，两个人从门口吻到床边的时候李赫宰松开了搂着李东海的腰肢的双手。

李东海坐在床沿，不解的望着李赫宰。对方则在他不解的视线下从西装的口袋里掏出来了一个红色的丝绒盒子，他将其打开，躺在里面的是一枚耳环。小巧的金线笼将打磨出棱角的红宝石镶嵌在其中，一根笔直的金线灵活的垂坠在低端，随着佩戴者的每一个动作，那颗宝石像铃铛般的想要从金色绕丝的笼子里逃窜出来。

“送给你的礼物。”李赫宰单膝跪在李东海身侧，将那单只的耳环戴在了男孩的左耳上，轻柔的揉捏的男孩柔软的耳垂，“很好看。”  
“很适合你。”

李东海却噗嗤一声笑出声来，忍不住伸手去摸刚刚戴在自己左耳上的金属小物，咯咯地笑着开口问到：“怎么突然想着送我这个？”

“你戴装饰耳环会过敏，这个是18k金的，就不用担心过敏了。”李赫宰把玩着男孩耳朵上刚刚自己亲手为他戴上的耳环，“我上周去巴西出差，一眼就相中了这枚耳环。”他俯下身去吻了吻男孩的耳郭，那一处是男孩的敏感带，用了些力制住了男孩因为痒意而扭动的身躯，“看到它的第一眼我就觉得它很适合你。”

李东海侧过头去看着那个时常都是一副温柔的神情的男人，很不解风情的笑了出声来，伸出食指在男人光滑的额头上轻轻的点了点，“可是，我不是那种你应该当做恋人来对待的傻白甜。”

我们理应是炮友才对呀赫宰xi，你怎么总是忘记呢？

不理会男孩的话语，抓住人的手腕有些强硬的将人压进了身后柔软的床铺里，李东海则笑着伸手将床头的灯调暗了几度。嘛，说什么喜欢我，比起谈恋爱，还不是比较喜欢做爱？

李东海觉得李赫宰今晚对自己的左耳尤其的执着，他先是被李赫宰压在了床上以正面的姿势贯穿了他，顶弄的时候李赫宰就随着律动的频率去舔弄他左耳的耳垂，金属的耳针落在舌尖，是丝丝的甜意，李赫宰深知自己早就被李东海这个人迷了心智。泄愤似的将人拉起让人双腿大开的坐在自己腿上，下身毫不犹豫的再一次深入，与此同时一口咬住了男孩左耳的耳垂，直到男孩哭着缩着脖子求他放过自己已然被咬的红的快要滴出血的耳垂，李赫宰才松了口。

在李东海的理念中，做爱不过是无聊的活塞运动，和谁做，只要爽了好像都一样。可是今天他在男人为自己戴上那枚耳环的眼神看见了男人眼里对他无限的爱意以及那已然臣服与他膝下的炙热的目光，他觉得自己的心脏生出了一阵奇异的钝痛，不对，这不对，明明说好的只是炮友而已，你怎么可以动了心。

可李东海不知道的是，李赫宰早就沉陷于他，而他，也早已在不觉中陷入了那一片无尽的温柔中，无法自拔。

李东海在他怀里一味的喘，好似已然失去了思考的能力，以致于在一同迈向高潮时李赫宰问他愿不愿意跟他一同去日本度假也胡乱的答应了下来。等他从高潮中回过神来，才反应过来自己刚刚是答应了李赫宰一个十分危险的请求。

可他在不安中，竟对此有些期待。他想，他大概是再一次的，陷入了一个名为喜欢的怪圈里。

TBC.


End file.
